


endless

by yolkyy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, just some real cute stuff yeah yeah!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolkyy/pseuds/yolkyy
Summary: After a loud and lively birthday party, when the night starts falling and silence settles deep, Law finds the moments most precious to him.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 14
Kudos: 86





	endless

**Author's Note:**

> dad's bday is on may 5th and his gf does make some crazzzy good bday cake so of course,,,, ! fanfic ensues

Forgotten in the sink sat plates and cutlery, dirty and stained from recent use. They could almost be counted in the dozens. An amount abnormal for the two people that normally dwelled in the small apartment, seen as the occasion was equally exceptional. All bothersome party arrangements and lengthy, thoughtful present-picking afternoons, luckily only presenting itself once a year.

Like many other holidays, Law hated birthdays. The banner on the wall, as it hung high and proud, without the menace of falling to the ground a reminder of the fact, spelling ‘Happy Birthday’ in colorful and loud lettering.

And that’s why from age thirteen up to age twenty-five he had not celebrated any. Through his rebellious adolescence and trickling down to his adult years, he’d almost dreaded October sixth. His twenty-sixth birthday though, challenged this notion, already deeply set in his consciousness. He’d come home to find a small crowd of about five people tumbling around in his living room, boxes of presents and a big chocolate cake in the middle of it all. Picking up from where his disastrous twelfth birthday had left off, there was a major improvement, and perhaps birthdays weren’t so bad after all. But you’d have to force those words out of his mouth, he remained a stubborn cynic, birthday parties and all.

Today though, was not October sixth, nor any day near that, as a matter of fact, there were still five lengthy months left until then. It was May fifth, or perhaps it was already May sixth, with how long the party had dragged on.

He grabbed one of the dirty plates and started scrubbing, soon enough and with a little help from the water faucet the plate shone clean. Not for long though, as Law picked up what remained of the rainbow birthday cake, and carelessly threw it on the plate. Not too different from a normal cake in flavor, or in appearance for that matter, calling it “Birthday Cake” was more of a marketing tactic than anything, to snatch a couple of extra bucks from the unknowing customers. Sketchy gimmicks aside, the taste was most definitely not affected by dubious marketing ethics. It was pretty fucking good.

Still while deep in thought he managed to enjoy his cake slice to the maximum. He ate slowly to savor it; it was the last slice after all. It remained a mystery to him how in the world there even was leftovers, with just how much his boyfriend, and apparently everyone associated with him, ate. He did not care though, really. More cake for him. He opened the fridge to look for something to kill his thirst and help him down the sugary dessert. Not the moment for beer, or wine… oh, a can of some weird soda—

For all of a second, he heard a familiar voice exclaim “Traffy! Traffy!”, and by the next, he felt the kitchen door collide against his back with all the newtons of force a man standing 5’7 could muster. Unsurprisingly, this exact situation was a staple in his daily life at this point. He swore by the time he reached forty he’d have the shape of their kitchen doorknob indented into the skin right below his back tattoo.

“Oh, sorry! Why did the damn landlord place the fridge so awkwardly?” Luffy again, spoke. After recovering from the hit and grabbing the strange soda, Law faced him. “You know, it’s hardly the landlord’s fault that you like to kick the door open.”

Despite having apologized, there was hardly any regret in his face. “I mean, sure, but he’s still an ass.”

He took a sip out of the soda can, “Damn straight he is.” Didn’t even acknowledge Law’s presence when he half-assedly mumbled his ‘hellos’ and ‘byes’ before and after work, the geezer.

Not leaving him any more time to curse the man, Luffy continued, “But anyway, I’m having some trouble with the whole cleaning the bathroom thing, so, um, do you happen to know how to get blue dye stains off the sink?” Well, at least now he knows he wasn’t hallucinating when he saw Sanji come out of the bathroom with cyan fucking hair.

You know, he’d usually be stern and maybe even yell at Luffy a little for being so careless and all, but you see, Law really hated the landlord. “It can remain blue for all I care.” They were moving to a better place in a few days anyway. An apartment with more than four rooms, and where the best view wasn’t a billboard ad. Yeah, things were looking bright for them, or at least they were looking brighter.

He waited for Luffy to continue their little chip-chatty conversation, but upon not getting an answer he decided to turn around to see just what his boyfriend was up to, all while chewing on a spoonful of birthday dessert. He was met with a vastly different expression from before, arms crossed and a pouty face, the reason for which unknown to him. He’d thought it rather cute.

“You said there wasn’t any cake left.” Oh, of course, the cake.

“If I told you the truth you would’ve eaten it all.”

A little hesitation. “Well, duh.”

“Exactly, and I was hungry. Survival of the smartest.” ‘Survival of the fittest’, Law had wanted to say, but Luffy was considerably fitter than himself. The tweak to the phrase would surely go unnoticed anyways.

Looked like he’d won with his logic, because the boy stayed quiet, with the upset expression still worn on his face. Maybe just to rub salt on the wound, and because Law likes to play tease, he took another bite of cake to his mouth, mockingly. And damn, that sure sparked a fire. With a quick motion, the little man had run across the kitchen and tried to steal what little cake was left on his plate.

Still not quick enough, though.

“Come on! Just a little bite. I’m hungry too, you know!” What he meant to have sounded convincing and pleading, came out as more of a threat than anything. His face certainly didn’t help the situation, he wasn’t a good actor, for certain.

“I’m doing your poor stomach a favor, let it rest, won’t you?” Luffy probably knew he was right, because he quickly stopped his attempt at retrieving the cake (which was rather inefficient anyways, Law held up the plate as high as he could, reaching ceiling heights) and stopped thrashing against him. His clumsy movements coming to a halt and slowly but surely turning into a comforting hug, where his cheek remained glued to Law’s chest, and his arms around his waist.

Law thought it an opportunity to put his tired arms down and chose to place the plate on the crown of Luffy’s hair, effectively flattening his wild and fluffy locks. There was still some of it left, with icing and everything.

“Traffy” he elongated the ‘y’, which the aforementioned Traffy had learned to mean ‘pay attention to me’. And he complied with the unspoken demand. While still holding the dessert with one hand, he placed the other one on his partner’s nape, and he caressed it, the ‘D’ on his knuckle disappearing in the tangle of Luffy’s dark hair. Impossibly, they became even closer.

And so, now they were cuddling in their soon to be ex-kitchen. Law’s body was uncomfortably angled against the kitchen counter, though Luffy’s warmth pressed against him more than made of for it. Despite their moving date being already set, and God knew the damn landlord wouldn’t cut them any slack either, all the kitchen paraphernalia still laid astray, nowhere near their designated position inside the cardboard boxes. Law wanted to damn it all for letting himself get swept up in Luffy’s carelessness, but indeed, he couldn’t be bothered.

Their slow pace of life was perfect for them both, for him who worked himself to the bone, and who forgot how to live peacefully, to look forward to every new day. Certainly, it also did the human hurricane in his hold some good, to pause, calm down and unwind. They were good together, really. It made Law happy.  
  
He placed the plate on the counter next to the other dirty ones. “Come here, you little monkey” he picked Luffy up, and between laughs, he managed to place him on the counter, again next to the dirty plates. His gaze was focused on him and Law couldn’t help but smile slightly. “Just what are you plotting?” the joy was audible in his voice. “Now, now.”

“Close your eyes and open your mouth.” And he did as he was told.

He drove the last spoonful of cake to his waiting mouth.

“Mmmm!” he stopped for a minute, savoring the taste. He looked happy and satisfied, soon enough he spoke again. “That’s not what I was expecting though.” Oh?

“Luffy, you know there isn’t any cake left, don’t be so selfish w— “

Law couldn’t finish his sentence. Only a second was how long it took for him to realize just how wrong he was, he wasn’t being selfish. Luffy gave, and he felt his mouth on his. He felt the slight birthday cake flavor in his tongue. He felt darkness fall on them both, the moment the lightbulb in the ceiling dared falter. And the next he felt the softness of Luffy’s lips again.

At that moment, he felt the world was only theirs to have.

And how could he not? No matter how many kisses and intimacies they’d shared, every fleeting moment felt new and old, crushing everything he’d known and rebuilding it from the ground up. Everything was made for them, and it all curled around the steady pillar that was the tangle of Luffy’s legs around his waist. And again, another kiss, another caress, another touch, again, and again, and again. Almost infinite.

But eventually, it came to an end. Pausing, focusing on each other, and nothing but each other. Luffy smiled, “that cake really was good”, and of course he smiled.

“Yeah,” he agreed, “I really liked it. That cake.”

Luffy’s ankle bone dug into his lower back, and Law found home in the crook of the boy’s neck, and it tickled, and he chuckled lightheartedly, ‘Traffy! Stop that, Traffy!’. And so on, and so forth.

It was love, it was theirs, and it was endless.

**Author's Note:**

> REAL TALK !!!! this thing has been in the works since may 5th but like,, im always scared to post crap online so its getting posted today as a dramatically late bday fic for the best boy ever. ., about the actual fic! its not the best and i can do better, but my head was hurting looking at it so much, still im p proud of the outcome n i gotta GET My//STUFF/ OUT THERE yk???? and so id wld like to kno what u guys think:D
> 
> english is not my first language and all that jazz so if you find any mistake pls tell me!!! also yes i do TAKE CRITICISM!!!! as much of it as possible please i do want to get better
> 
> so yeah!! great amazing fantastic i hope u guys have the best day ever!!!!! i cannot thank u enough for reading this, really ahh, love yaaa!! heart heart


End file.
